Angel of Darkness
by ShellyCullen
Summary: The two worlds were at war. He wanted to possess her and the Earth. She wanted to fight to save everyone she cared for. Does love really know no boundaries? Amuto.
1. Chapter 1

Shugo Chara

**Angel of Darkness**

Summary: The two worlds were at war. He just wanted to possess her and the Earth. She wanted to fight to save everyone she cared for. Does love really know no boundaries? Amuto.

**ShellyCullen: Based off the song Angel of Darkness. Listen to it please! :)**

**Amu: _ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara._**

**_*This chapter has been edited on Dec. 19, 2010*_**

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_

**Chapter One:**

**The War**

The year is two thousand and twelve. The year everyone said the world would end, just as the Mayans had predicted such a fate, and in a way, the world as we knew it did come to a screeching halt. But it wasn't due to a failing economy or the combustion of the world, or any of the other issues everyone assumed would destroy our lives. It began with something more horrid; a war.

Okay, so maybe it did end in a fairly relative way, but no one could have really known what we were to be up against.

Our two worlds were in battle. The "Angels of Darkness" they called themselves, were discovered in the early two thousands. Everyone was fascinated by the new species, for they were not human.

They resembled us greatly, with all the characteristic properties obtained by a human; however, these many similarities we shared did not bring us together.

As years dragged on, the king of their planet, Johnson Dark, declared war on humans and demanded for us to give up and make him our king. We, as the humans who knew of great power, refused. "We will not bow down to one ruler," we told them. This outraged the king. He sent his men and women to go down to earth and fight until every one of us was dead. "Kill them all," he stated. "But save the last for me."

The war started on December twenty first, two thousand and eleven. We fought back to keep our independence, and we believed that the human race against one other planet could defeat such enemies; though, we were no match to these creatures, for the Angels of Darkness kept a secret. During our battle, as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, black angel wings appeared from their backs. This amazed us, and in our shock, they were able to summon such strength and finish the fight. That's when the world started to panic.

"Hide while you can. Escape! Survive!" The mayor said his last words as if pleading. Many people tried to escape, to live, but many were confused during the day for the Angels of Darkness were so similar, we could not tell them apart from normal humans. Only in the darkness, when their wings appeared along their backs, was the true identities revealed. That's when the world got tenser. We started killing anyone we saw. Neighbors, friends, unsure who was human anymore; wondering if perhaps the Angels of Darkness were also in control of shape shifting. Humanity was disappearing quickly and the end was coming.

Now, only a few humans survive, who walk through the day unseen; for the Angels of Darkness have won, and the world is doomed.

**ShellyCullen: If you like the story, please review! And check out my other Shugo Chara story THE KIDNAPPER. Reviews=next chapter! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Shugo Chara

**Angel of Darkness**

**ShellyCullen: Glad people like this fanfic! This is my second one so far.**

**Ikuto: Uh, HELLO? What about THE KIDNAPPER?**

**ShellyCullen: I'll get there when I get there, okay!**

**Ikuto: _ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara. _**

**ShellyCullen: I also do not own…**

**Twilight**

**The Secret Life of the American Teenager**

**The boy I stalk at the t-shirt store (JK…or am I?)**

***Edited on Dec. 20, 2010***

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand _

**Chapter Two:**

**Rude Awakening**

"AMU!" A voice pounded through my eardrums. Quickly, instinctively, I drew my hand up and swiped the air. When nothing appeared in my fist, I opened my eyes.

"Missed me!" The booming voice was hard to ignore as I stared up to a grinning Yaya.

"What is it, Yaya?" I asked in annoyance. Surely she knew of how tired I was after the mission I was assigned. Commander Kee was working me on night shifts, and I was beginning to grow restless.

Yaya suddenly became airborne, tucking herself into a tight ball before flipping on the bed beside me. The mattress squeaked a little under us, but otherwise remained silent.

"The commander wanted me to give this to you!" She stated, handing me a piece of crumpled up paper from her band aid infested fingers. I grasped the sheet and read the message carefully.

_Hinamori, Amu. Age: 15. Today you have been assigned a new mission. Meet at the vault by 8:05 a.m. sharp. Thank you for the cooperation. Commander Kee. _

"Ugh," I groaned, rolling my eyes. "How many more of these until I get my vacation?" I asked myself.

"Well, you are the best!" Yaya retorted, giggling at her own private joke. I rolled my eyes.

"People just don't know how to properly hold a gun. Once you're seen shooting a few enemies at the age of nine, they take you in as a warrior like _that_." I snapped my fingers to emphasize my point, before sighing. "By the way, what time is it?"

"About six forty five. You got time," she said. I looked up at the ceiling, pondering on this. Two years ago, I would have found it crazy to be waking up at six in the morning during the summer time. So much has changed since then.

I looked over at Yaya, who was still lying beside me on the bed. Her once youthful face was stolen from the bags under her eyes, and the thinness of her cheeks. She wore a brown shirt and blue jogging pants, where her black hiking boots tucked away the loose fabric. Her hands though, the smallest and most delicate part of Yaya, were red and bloodied, covered in various band aids and wounds from slaying away at her work above the vault. Her fingers were still against the blue bed sheets.

I stood up. "I'm going to shower. If you want, you can go to the lunch room," I suggested, trying to rid the horrible memories that lay beneath my problems. Yaya sat up; smiling with a happiness I couldn't understand.

"Not without you, of course."

I strolled across my bathroom, peeling away the thin bland layers of clothing I wore, before placing it into the basket. I took a moment to start up the shower, in hopes warm water would eventually come. It never does. As I waited, it was hard not to find my eyes angling at my own reflection. I hopped into the water to avoid that.

The water was icy cold, but I welcomed it nonetheless. I would need to wake me up from any sign of tiredness if I were to complete this mission. I wiped my eyes, forcing myself awake, before my bath was finished. I wrapped a towel around myself and stood before the mirror.

It was just as I had feared, and even worse than it had been the night before. My face, which was also thin and to some extent youthful, had several cuts and a bump to the side of my head. My hair, which looked almost purple in its wetness, seemed rather thin and lifeless against my shoulders. My arms felt rather awkward and strange as they rested to my sides, so small and delicate I was scared that any less food and they would surely snap. My body had never been at its strongest, and at the same time, at its weakest.

I sighed at the clear reflection, and ripping my gaze off it, got to drying my hair. I got the new pair of clothing, a pair of skinny jeans and black high tops, along with my long shirt that covered every part of my torso. Each piece of fabric we wore now was embedded with armor, and we had to cover as much as our body revealed, even if we were forced to walk out in the boiling summer sun.

I brushed out the limp, lifeless hair of mine, placing it in a ponytail to keep it out of my face. I stared at my reflection again, as if something would change, or that I would find that same girl from two years ago, trapped in my own hard copper filled gaze. She didn't appear.

I walked out of the bathroom to find Yaya holding her lab top. The screen lit up her face as she clicked on the buttons with clumsy fingers. "Ready?" I asked, hoping she'd give her hands a rest. She smiled and closed the computer.

"Let's go."

I got to the vault at around eight. Commander Kee stood tall, with his hands held behind his back just as a real general would have. His face was grave, his hazel colored eyes dark as he watched Yaya and I approach him. His gaze only lightened the tiniest bit.

"Good to see you here, Hinamori-san. Sleep well?" He asked, his voice carrying nothing, but authority. I nodded.

"As well as I'll ever get." I mumbled back, knowing he wouldn't reply to such a statement.

There was that silence as I looked around the vault. Lights were lit on every inch of the room, leaving no place for such darkness to rest. There was a table for Commander Kee, and drawers beneath the lights that shun around us. The vault was locked, as it always should be, only a consistent reminder that we were in hiding.

That's when she came in. Her small feet made clanks against the lighted flooring, the shoes she wore rather stylish for our mission. She resembled a small child, maybe even more than Yaya with her height, but her expression was cold and frozen. Her long curls were surprising perfect, as if she had worked all night on them, and only a thin head band kept them from falling over her small round face. She walked in with much grace and delicacy, before stopping in front of the commander.

I looked around. "Where are the others?" I questioned. Commander Kee shook his head slowly.

"This is it. You and Mashiro-san will be going into town today," he stated calmly, watching both our expressions.

I protested. "But sir, this could be dangerous without a team as back up," I admitted. He nodded, probably well aware of this little fact.

"I am aware of the dangers, but you two are the best defense I have. I'm sure you can handle it without any trouble, and make it before nightfall." His words had not convinced me. I bit the inside of my cheek, unsure.

He looked at us both now. "Today girls, you will be delivering a package to the other survival camp across town. I trust that you can get it there and back in time?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. We simply nodded. "Good."

Then he took out two bracelets and placed it on our wrists. "I heard about the last mission going a little…rough. Here are your new tracking devices." The silver trackers looked rather ordinary as they beeped, before the sound died down. It would be hard to detect such a thing as anything other than an accessory. Mashiro headed for the vault door as I followed. An arm pulled me back.

"Be careful, Amu-chi," Yaya sniffled. I nodded, looking down at the hand that grasped me so tight with impossible wounds. I gave her a hug.

"I always am," I stated and winked. Commander Kee punched in the code and the steel doors opened. The first of darkness welcomed us.

"I'm counting on you girls," Commander Kee added as we stepped out, and the doors slammed. There was the clicking of bolts in the system as we stood in pitch black, before the first of light appeared on the ground beside us. The rest remained unlit.

"Ready?" I asked the small blonde. She stared straight ahead, and we both walked down the hallway together. At each passing motion censor, the floor lights that lined the edge of the hallway blinked on, until the other pair of steel doors were before us. We turned the handle, and the first of sunlight hit us.

Outside, birds were chirping. Instead of the usual cold metal and steel, grass and dirt surrounded us and earth revealed its true colors. The brown patches of mud beneath our feet, the new green of life we hadn't lived through shielding the sun, and the decay of destruction. Everything was a reminder of our lost world.

Behind a bolder, buried under leaves and weeds was a dug in hole. We had left things like water, dried food, weapons, and maps. I stuffed the things into my bag, before reading the map. Our location was a few miles away, and walking would take plenty of time. I sighed, before peering at Mashiro.

"The camp is about eight miles north. Is this your first time going there?" Mashiro looked out toward our destination, and I gave up on ever getting an answer from here. I re-checked the map, before stashing it into my bag as well.

The sun was boiling above our heads; a giant spotlight that at anytime it burned out would reveal our true identity. I ignored the thought as we headed toward an alleyway.

"What the…?" I spoke, looking around at where we were brought. There was never an alleyway here before, and this was the only rode to take in order to arrive at the second survival camp. This was obviously a trap.

Rima began to dig out her gun, but I put my hand out.

"Don't make it obvious," I whispered, taking a step near the leering darkness.

"You're actually going into that trap?" Rima hissed behind me. I blinked in surprise, before looking back at her. Her face was covered in the first emotion I'd seen. A scowl.

I smiled. "They want us to go through this trap, and there's no other way around it. We might as well meet what we're up against," I said, and Rima was silent again. I gestured for her to follow, and the dark of the alley covered us.

My hands tightened around the straps of my bag as we stepped deeper. I checked the puddles below us for a reflection, the windows above for a shadow. We were alone, no one was here, yet the eerie sense was unmistakable.

We came toward the end, where a giant brick wall stood before us. Just as I expected, they blocked us in.

"Lost?" Came a snickering voice. Turning, a boy with spiky blonde hair and glowing skin appeared. He was shirtless, with a cracking smirk on his face, and a pair of black angel like wings attached to his back. "Well, looks like we have a couple of survivors." He chuckled at his own joke.

I glared. "Leave us alone," I stated, acidly. I knew he would refuse, that this would become a blood bath, but I felt in-debt to saying such words.

"Oh, I don't think that's part of the plan." His smile widened, and if you didn't know better, you'd think it was friendly. "How many more of you are left?" He asked. I grabbed the pistol from my back pocket.

"None." The bullet shot with an ear piercing thunder and the angel that stood before us suddenly vanished. I blinked, checking all around us, before gasping.

"Shit!" I yelled, grabbing Mashiro's arm and running for the entrance.

"What-?"

"That was an illusion. It's another trick few Angels of Darkness possess. If we don't clear out fast, they'll-"

At the exit, a group of Angel's of Darkness awaited us, along with the first one I shot. Not a scratch laid on him.

I pulled Rima behind me, even as she protested. All the men smiled.

"So, there are still some humans hiding. Very well, we'll just have to finish you off one by one." The guys circled us. I thought of our odds. A handful of them looked more skilled than others. We'd need a distraction, something to really grab their attention…

"What is going on here?" A voice called from the air itself. Moments later, a young man not much older than me appeared before the group. Wearing a long black cape around his shoulders, it wasn't hard to guess he belonged to their royal court. A strange hat that looked a lot like it came from the eighteen hundreds slanted over one side of his head, and straight layers of midnight blue fell over the pale of his face.

"What's the problem here, boys?" The boy asked lazily. My eyes narrowed. It couldn't be…

"Ah! Prince Ikuto." What I assumed to be the leader of the group bowed down before the young prince, before the others followed, but the boy paid no attention to the leader, for he was looking at me. I gave him a hard glare in return, and a crooked smirk appeared on his features.

The leader stood up. "We've found more survivors. We believe there is more hiding somewhere," he fumbled, as if he were nervous.

"Is that so?" The boy asked watching me curiously. His eyes were filled with a certain curiosity I couldn't understand. I didn't like it. "Well…" The boy looked at his men. "Carry on."

The leader smirked and looked at Rima and me. In the distraction, we were able to prepare our selves and load up our guns. I let out a breath.

"Go."

I pulled the trigger and fired at the prince of darkness himself. A smile he had anticipated appeared as his form vanished in moments. The other men gasped, stunned by such an action. That's when I sprinted to the higher leveled angel beside me. More guns shots fired from Rima. I ran to the man as he snickered, before sliding under him.

He looked surprised as I went skidding under him on my back, and fired off the new weapon from the vault. There was a holler of pain, before his figure turned into a mass of thick blue smoke.

I pulled myself up, where another Angel had grabbed hold of me from behind. As I wrestled to free myself, another reached for my arms.

There was a cackle of light, and another ear piercing scream. The tracking device was blinking, having been activated by the touch of the very being. More gun shots were heard, and the man holding me cursed, before flying off into the morning light.

I panted, and nodded to Rima from across the distance. She did the same as we shared a silent message. _Easy enough._

The silence broke into a loud clap from the air, and the young prince's figure appeared. He gave a lazy smirk again.

"Very impressive. You defeated my men," he stated, proudly. "You sure are the best of the best, Hinamori," he stated, and I clenched my teeth.

"You're next." I panted as I pulled the gun and shot. Just as I expected, he disappeared, before arms encircled around me and I was suddenly whisked into the air. I shut my eyes and screamed.

More gunshots fired from Mashiro, but they sounded to far away. I dug my arms around the only solid thing, keeping my eyes closed no matter what.

"So, you're afraid of heights?" The prince asked and his chuckle tingled through my body. I fought hard not to cry at such a weakness, not to be so terrified at a time like this. A gloved hand brushed my cheek, and I couldn't even move to smack it away. "You humans are such humorous things." His laugh filled my ears again, and I only held onto him tighter in fear he'd let go.

There was an old sort of ringing, and I felt the ground appear at my feet again. Wobbling, my arms clenched even tighter to his fabric. "Till next time, miss." He bowed down, but not before taking my chin and giving me a rough kiss as he disappeared into the breezing wind.

**ShellyCullen: Reviews=Next chapter! ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

Shugo Chara

**Angel of Darkness**

**ShellyCullen: Thank you people for the advice! I enjoy anything that will make my story better.**

**Ikuto: You'd be happy if someone just spit on this story.**

**ShellyCullen: I would not! (Obviously lying)**

**Ikuto: Sure…**

**Rima: _ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara. _**

**I also do not own...**

**An Iphone**

**The color red**

**Purple jeans**** (But that would be frickin awesome if i did!)**

***Edited on Dec. 20, 2010***

_When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel of Darkness  
will leave behind  
and I will fight_

**Chapter Three:**

**Second Camp**

I stood, confused and frozen. I was just about to break into tears, and then he kisses me. The words couldn't process in my mind, and I couldn't seem to grasp anything other than confusion. Had that really just happened?

"Well?" Rima yelled, taking me out of my stunned phase. I shook my head, sighing.

"Sorry."

"Sorry?" Rima countered, raising her eyebrows. "Why are you sorry? The prince of darkness just put his lips on you and you think _you _have to be sorry?" I wiped my lips with the back of my hand, trying to forget such a thing happened. It didn't _feel _like he had just kissed me…

"Well…we should probably get going," I stated, digging into my bag for the map again. Rima gasped.

"You were just taken into interest by one of the biggest enemies, and all you can think about is getting to the other camp? We have to return to Commander Kee and tell him about this news. Maybe we can use it to our advantage or-"

"No," I said. I couldn't take that chance, couldn't think that my contact with the prince of darkness was anything else, but I had a feeling that if I told on him, he'd get back at me. And it would most likely be brining me up in the sky and letting me fall.

"Why shouldn't we? He just kissed you!" Rima scowled. I shook my head.

"The prince of darkness has many maidens in his presence, you know that," I murmured, looking back down the alleyway. I began walking down again.

"I believe all those girls are angels of darkness though, and all are given from his father." Rima followed with her argument, and I sighed.

"Let's just forget this even happened." I pulled out one of the new vault devices made from Kairi. I really had to thank that boy.

"Forget it? I don't think so. In fact, I'll be-" I grabbed onto Rima, and pointed the gun toward the top of the brick wall. Firing, the thread like substance shot to the top, before looping us up and over. I closed my eyes again, before we tumbled back to solid ground.

Rima brushed off her clothes.

"And what was that?"

I blew over the tip of the gun. "A new invention from the weapons and devices department."

The sun was at its highest when we were about halfway. We tried conserving all the water we had, and the long armor in our clothing was only making it that much hotter. When it seemed Rima would boil over, I let my hair down.

"Need a hair tie?" I offered, but she shook her head stubbornly. I smiled. "C'mon, it'll help with the heat. Plus, we still have more to travel." After much silence, Rima accepted.

As she pulled her hair back into a bun, I looked around at our surroundings. Stores were left empty, doors still swinging open at the barrier. The once happy filled play ground was deserted, and left to rot like everything else. Walking down the road, many pot holes scattered around us from battles and explosions from before we were apart of this. No one had tried to fix the place up. No one cared.

I was still a bit tense, worried that somehow the prince was watching, lurking in the shadows of abandoned houses and hidden in park tunnels. What if he found out where our survival camps were? What would we do then?

I would have heard him. I told myself. I always knew when our enemies were near; whether it was the sound of their wings or footsteps against cement. I would have heard him, but I wondered, would I really hear _him_?

"How much longer?" Rima forced herself to say.

"Almost there," I answered.

The sun was now setting, and the near forest began to engulf us. Deeper inside, the river appeared and I smiled. "There, we're here."

I pointed at the hill and Rima actually smiled, walking ahead. We passed the wet leaves, and perched under the weeping willow were two giant boulders. Beside them were two cave like openings. One was opened with sunlight through the tunnel, and the other was pitch black. I walked into the dark one, feeling for the cold steel I knew laid under. Once I touched it, I turned the bolt and pushed through.

The hard doors opened with a low rumble. Like our vault, no light was turned on. I motioned for Rima to follow as I entered, and closed the doors. Lights snapped on all around. The brightest was piercing.

"Welcome back, Hinamori." General Jin's voice greeted us as I smiled. He was the exact opposite of Commander Kee; young, high spirited and even jolly at times. It was amazing to even call them father and son. The badges on his blue suit were polished as always. His real war days were not forgotten.

"Glad to be back, sir," I replied. Rima said nothing, as always, and I wondered if she forgot about the whole young prince thing. I pulled out the package and handed it to him. "Here. Commander Kee sent us to deliver this package." He nodded approvingly.

"Yes, good. I hope your trip was well," he stated, unwrapping the box. I could feel Rima's eyes bore into my head and I ignored them.

"Of course." She hadn't forgotten.

He opened the brown box where a letter and object lay. He read over the message quickly and his eyes widened in shock. I glanced at the box, but he was already sealing it.

"Girls, how long have you been out?" He asked, moving on with topics. He placed the box under his desk on the side of the room.

"All day, General." I said properly.

"Yes. Its sun down now, no doubt those creatures of darkness will be lurking around town. Why don't you stay the night?" He suggested.

I shook my head. "No, we promised Commander Kee-"

"I believe Commander Kee will be alright if you stayed one night. He's more concerned about losing his team than delivering messages. Now, I insist." General Jin smiled. I bowed and grinned as well.

"As you wish, sir." A lady in a black skirt and white blouse came in.

"Mimi, show these girls to their room." Mimi nodded and gestured for us to follow.

A long hallway passed and there were many filled rooms and people flowing through. I smiled at the thought of how many of us humans really had escaped. We were still here. This gave me hope.

"Here you go." She said as her heels stopped in front of a wooden door. "If you need anything, please feel free to ask." She smiled and walked back to her desk. I looked at the room.

The walls were a plain mustard yellow and one queen sized bed was placed in the room. Dim lights were on, giving the room some brightness and the bathroom was across the bed. I sighed at the closed door. How long had it been since I'd had a window in a room?

Rima went into the bathroom and I plopped onto the neat bed. It felt nice to relax again, but whenever I wasn't doing something, my mind always found time to drift. To the war, our hiding, the prince himself.

I shook my head, trying to think of nothing. My clothing stuck to my skin as I patiently waited for Rima to leave the bathroom. When she finished, I was able to take another cold shower and change into some P.J.s found in the corner. When I was done, Rima was fast asleep on the bed. I smiled.

How much longer would this war go on? I asked myself, before sleep found me.

_"Mommy, what are those things coming out of the man's back?" I asked, pointing at the TV set. Mom came over and the screen went black. _

_"Nothing, why don't we play a game?"_

_"What do you mean school's canceled?" I asked curiously. Dad smiled unwillingly. _

_"They've decided to take a vacation."_

_"Hide while you still can. Escape! Survive!" The mayor pleaded. My eyes widened. _

_"AMU!" Mom yelled and turned off the TV. "N-Nothings going on, don't worry."_

_"Mommy, where's daddy?" I asked, confused._

"DAD!" I screamed as I sat up in the survival camp. Rima was still sleeping next to me, not even hearing my sudden out burst. Sweat trickled down my face and I took deep breaths. I glanced at the clock. Only six thirty four. I sighed and fell back onto the bed.

It's been so long since I thought of the past. It was so painful and sad I never wanted to think about it. When I was little, I'd wake up screaming and crying as mom rocked me back to sleep.

I glared at the ceiling. I hated my life.

I woke up again at nine forty seven, thankfully without anymore dreams. Rima was ready as she watched me get up.

"Are we leaving now?" I asked half asleep. I started to stretch. She nodded. "Okay." I changed into fresh clothes and put my hair back up into a ponytail. I hoped today would be cooler. We left the room and proceeded to the exit.

"Careful now, girls," General Jin spoke over his paper work. We nodded and left. The sun was hidden behind clouds as the wind howled. We had reached the town unnoticed. Or so I thought.

The sound a whipped wind caught my attention, and I turned sharply. Nothing was behind us, just the same empty road as before. I pulled my pistol from the back pocket of my jeans.

"What are you doing?" Rima hissed.

"Shh," I stated to her. I continued looking around at the stores and parks. Silence engulfed us.

"Nothings here, let's just go," Rima said, pulling my arm. I ignored her, still twirling this way and that.

C'mon. I just need one more sound…

_Snap_

I pointed my gun to the park tunnel. A black blob moved. "Gotcha."

I sprinted after the being I knew was an angel, before jumping into the air and falling over it.

The person made a low, 'humph' sound as I pointed my gun to their head. I gasped when I realized who I was holding down.

Under me was the prince of darkness himself, blood pouring from his wounded chest.

**More Reviews=Next chapter! ;3**


	4. Chapter 4

Shugo Chara

**Angels Of Darkness**

**ShellyCullen: Thank you for pointing out the mistakes I made people. For helping me you all get cookies!**

**Suu, Miki, Ran: COOKIES? YAY! I want some!**

**ShellyCullen: Unfortunately, Yoru and Ikuto ate them all. I swear, they eat everything in my stories.**

**Ikuto: _ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara._**

**ShellyCullen: I also do not own…**

**A baby**

**Kamichama Karin**

**Television**

***Edited on Dec. 20, 2010***

_The love is lost  
beauty and light  
have vanished from  
garden of delight_

**Chapter Four:**

**Enemies Turned Allies**

_Under me was the prince of darkness himself, blood pouring from his wounded chest._

The gun trembled slightly in my hand, until I grasped it hard. The blood was fresh, seeping through his black clothes. My knees were on either side of his hips, and I leaned over to make sure he wouldn't escape. I had him. I had the prince of darkness.

The boy smirked. "Well, I can see you like this position," he stated, taking his hand and sticking it under my shirt. His frigid fingers stroked the curve of my back as I practically dropped the gun.

A gun shot fired and I jumped even more.

"We have no time for games…" Rima threatened, having fired into the sky. She looked furious, outraged for the prince of darkness. I shook my head, remembering my mission, and placing the gun to his temple.

"I've been waiting to kill you," I whispered threateningly. Nothing was teasing in the voice I carried. His smile didn't disappear.

"Well, that's too bad. I was so looking forward to this…" He kicked my leg with his knee, and my position slipped as I fell on top of him. "After you kill me you'll be too late to save them," he said in my ear.

I pulled back with a hot face, shaking my head. I sat up and narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean?" I asked.

He chuckled, lightly picking himself up so he sat up. Blood seeped through the black fabric. "We've found it. Your secret hiding place you humans have; both of them." This time, there was something like a small wince, but he barely let us see it.

My face paled. "Y-You're lying!" I yelled as my voice and hand trembled. Rima stood close. He shrugged.

"Say what you may, but on my command I'll tell them to strike. Soon, everything will be gone." I froze. Everything? Everyone? Gone? "Of course, I could always not tell my men," he offered. I could feel the blood start to pump back in my veins again.

"Why?" I whispered. He tried to shrug.

"Maybe I'm feeling generous." He wanted something.

"What do you want?" I asked through gritted teeth. He chuckled.

"So you're smart to. Hmm, I like that."

"What do you want?" I hissed, getting annoyed. I was still in control, right? I mean, I was the one with the gun and he was vulnerable, so…why didn't it feel that way?

"For you to take care of me at the camp." He said in a serious tone. I almost started laughing.

"Seriously?" I rolled my eyes as effect. He wasn't fazed.

He nodded. "Hey, if that's what you want, but wait till you get back. You won't find them alive. And then my men will come after you." I dropped the gun and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling it so his face was close to mine. He winced again. Good.

"How do I know you're not bluffing?" I asked with acid dripping from my hard voice. Rima looked worried.

"You're call about contact, aren't you?" He breathed into my face as I gripped harder. "Okay, then. How's this as proof. I'm pretty sure it's located at the end of town behind the big boulder, right?" He asked. I didn't move. "And I also saw your friends. The red headed girl and blonde haired boy?" He asked smugly. I held his clothing in a death grip.

"If you hurt them…" I stated coldly.

"I won't…as long as I get what I want." He said this and the smirk returned. I wanted to wipe that smile off his princely head. What were we going to do? What did we have to argue with?

I sighed. "Fine. We're going." I got up and extended a hand to him.

"Wait. WHAT?" Rima yelled. The prince grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. He leaned on me as I supported his weak side, but I had a feeling he did this more for the physical contact than the actual help.

"We'll need to patch up that wound." I instructed calmly. I started walking and Rima stopped us.

"What the HELL do you think your doing?" She demanded with her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes again. We don't have time for this.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm bringing the royal highness to our camp to clean up his sore," I said lamely. This idea was sounding worse by the minute.

"You can't lead an enemy to our hiding place! Especially the prince! He'll kill us!" Rima screamed.

"Weren't you listening? He's already sending his men to kill us. We have no other choice," I said. Rima turned her head and crossed her arms. She hated this idea as much as I did. I sighed. "Look, we're doing this to save everyone. Don't you want them to LIVE?" I asked. She was quiet as she looked at the ground. I tried again. "Well, think of it as our next mission. The assignment is to take care of prince."

"I do have a name, you know." He whispered, brushing his lips against my ear. I swatted him away.

"Fine…BUT we need to blindfold him. I still don't want him to remember the way." Rima agreed at last.

"Okay."

We blinded folded him and patched up that wound as well. "You alright?" I asked him. He sure was quiet. He cracked a smirk.

"This is sort of kinky."

"Well, I didn't know the royal highness was such a damn perv."

"I'm not a pervert…" He stated, before brushing my ear again. "Only to you," he whispered, before biting my ear. I squeaked, before punching him in the gut. He grunted.

"Sure, keep him while he's down," he mumbled, and I rolled my eyes. I looked at his wounds again.

"How did you end up like this anyway?" I asked. It kind of pleased me that someone, or something had actually HURT him, got him wounded when I couldn't even get the bullet to his head. His smile disappeared and a frown came to his lips. The blindfold kept his eyes a secret from me.

"Nothing you need to worry about. I just have to stay with you for a while," he stated.

"NO!" Rima yelled suddenly, pointing her gun to the prince. I stopped and he seemed oblivious to what was happening.

"Are we there?" He asked.

Rima smiled cruelly. "Yes, we're here, but you won't be much longer." I left the prince's side.

"Oh, no you don't." I grabbed the gun from Rima and bonked her on the head.

"OW! Why'd you do that?" She asked.

"Mission. This is the mission." I reminded her, though it sounded like I was reminding myself.

"Am I missing something here?" The prince asked as he started to wobble. I helped steady him again.

"Ugh!" Rima groaned, disgusted at the scene as she walked towards the entrance. I guided him to the door, but now my heart started to accelerate. What would Commander Kee think when I bring in the enemy of all enemies?

Rima opened the door to the dark hall. I placed the prince's hands on my shoulders. "Just hang onto me," I instructed.

"Oh, I will," he answered smugly. I ignored the part of me that wanted to slap him. The hall lit up again as Rima lead the way. Her pace was a little faster than usual as I stepped behind. The prince stayed close.

The heavy vault came into view and Rima stopped, unsure. "Go on." I encouraged her. I didn't sound encouraging at all. She listened and typed in the password. The metal doors opened and we stepped in. Then they shut hard. The room was dark, motionless as I started to panic.

"Did your men get here yet?" I whispered to the prince of darkness.

"No, I didn't order anything yet. If any disobeyed me I would have ripped their hearts out."

"Ha, like you have hearts," Rima scoffed.

"Then…where is everybody?" I whispered. All the lights turned on at once and I winced. I felt the prince stiffen.

"Well, ladies. I believe you have some explaining to do." Commander Kee's voice rang through the room, hard and old. I blinked and looked at the commander.

"You see, commander, it was either he killed all of us or we take him here. I had to say yes," I pleaded. Commander Kee nodded.

"I see, I see." He stated understanding. He understands? "You girls did good. Why don't you take it easy today? Spend it in the gym."

He looked over at the prince and me. My mouth was dry. "Hinamori-san, Prince Ikuto will be staying in your room," Commander Kee informed.

"What?" I shouted.

"Would you prefer that I send him somewhere else? The others would find him and he'd be dead. Then, his men would come here and kill us all." I gave up. He was right. What else would we do with him?

"Alright." I said as I looked at the floor. I hate my life.

"Now, this will stay a secret between us, right girls?" Kee asked. We nodded. "Good." He sighed and took a seat in a new chair. "You are dismissed now."

Rima had gone to the gym as Commander Kee suggested. I went to my bedroom. I placed the prince named Ikuto on my king sized bed and had him sit up. Then I took off his blind fold.

His midnight blue eyes were the first thing I noticed, not having seen them before. He stared at me, until I glanced down at his wound.

"Take off your shirt," I demanded.

"Oh? Not so fast now, Amu," He said, low and huskily. I hated the fact that he knew my name. Did he know every other humans name as well?

"Just take it off so I can examine the wound properly!" I scowled. He did what I had said, slipping the black shirt off his chest. A six pack lay under those clothes, hard and built. I looked at the bandage. It had leaked as I had thought. I sighed and went to the bathroom.

Kill me now.

Inside, Yaya sat on the toilet with the lab top on her lap. Her smile brightened when I came in.

"AMU!" She cheered and hugged me. I had enough time to close the door with my foot before she could look out to my room.

"Y-Yaya? What are you doing here? In my bathroom? When I'm not home?" She started laughing.

"Waiting for you, of course!" She smiled and started moving to the door. "Let's go and eat. You must be starving!" She stated. I blocked the entrance. "Hmm? What's wrong?" She asked.

"We should stay in here, Yaya," I suggested. God, I sound like some sort of rapist.

"Why?" Yaya asked, confused.

"Well, I have a secret to tell you. A-And you know what they say." I said nervously.

"What's that?" She asked.

"That the bathroom...is the most private place in the house!" I made up. Is it even? Yaya stared at me bewildered, then grinned.

"OH! Secrets! I LOVE secrets!" Yaya cheered and danced around. Man, Yaya will believe anything.

"Okay, ready?" I asked. She nodded.

"Tell me, Amu!"

"Okay, come here." I quickly thought of something to say. "Did you know that-" The door opened and Ikuto stepped in.

"Amu, can you hurry? My wounds still-" He stopped when he saw Yaya. I looked at them both.

Game over.

**ShellyCullen: I went to visit my old elementary teachers and they REMEMBERED ME! :) I'm so happy. I hope you like this chapter by the way. More reviews=New Chapter! ;3 Oh, and don't forget to vote on my poll if you haven't yet!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angel of Darkness**

**ShellyCullen: Thanks for the reviews people. And to ****strawhat-alchemist**. **First one to review and sooo quickly!!! I was amazed!!!! Plus, in your reviews the chat is cute!**

**Ikuto: Yes, thank you for encouraging her, ****strawhat-alchemist****. Feel free to give any ideas to the story. I like the way you think! *Smirks at Amu.**

**Amu: *Gulp. **_**ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara. **_**HOLY CRAP!**

**Ikuto: *Picked her up and swooped away to another room. Now the fun begins!!!!**

***Screen goes blank.**

_**The scene you have requested is not suitable for viewers under 16.**_

**ShellyCullen: …………**

_The dreams are gone  
midnight has come  
the darkness is our new kingdom_

**Chapter Five:**

**The crush**

'_Game over.'_

Yaya stared at a shirtless Ikuto as realization hit her. "Is…that…Ikuto?" She asked. I couldn't think of what to say. _'Yes, Yaya. I brought our worst enemy to our camp to destroy us. Now excuse me, I have to use the toilet.' _I'm sure she'd LOVE to hear that. Ikuto stood motionless in the doorway, I could tell he felt uneasy to have someone else know he's here. "Yaya…" I began. "Oh, I get it!" Yaya said smiling and…blushing? What the heck?!?!?!?! "Yaya, you know?" I asked. She nodded and looked at the ground. Her face was red and she was smiling sheepishly. "You're a couple, right?" She cheered. I almost fainted. "COUPLE?!" I screamed. Yaya looked teary when I yelled at her. "There is NO way in HELL that I would be with HIM!!!" I pointed at Ikuto who was watching, amused.

"Then…why is he here?" Yaya asked curiously. "Well, for a matter of fact, this guy-Ah!" His arms encircled around me and I felt his bare chest press against my back. "I'm her secret LOVER." He purred. My face was turning red, but from anger. "Oh, why didn't you tell me Amu?" Yaya asked. "Because Yaya…I'm not DATING HIM!!!!" I yelled and shook him off. He smirked. "Ah, but you're the one that said to take off my shirt right now, am I right?" Ikuto asked me. I flushed. "T-That was for the wound!" I replied. Yaya started laughing. "You two are so funny!" She stated. Ikuto went over to her and smiled. "Hello, Yaya, was it?" He asked. She nodded. Then, Ikuto took her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He stated, charming her. Yaya giggled. "GAH! Get away from Yaya, you PERV!" I grabbed Yaya and we went out the door. "But I still need help, Amu!" Ikuto whined. "Shut up!" I murmured. "Ah, Amu. You're just shy. Now go tell Ikuto how you feel!" She cheered. I tried to calm down. Deep breaths. "Yaya…I don't like him. I hate him in fact. He's just here because he threatened to kill us all." I said. "Oh." Yaya stated sadly. Then she perked up again. "Then can I date him?" She asked, blushing again. "OF COURSE NOT!" I screamed.

"Oh, jealous much?" Ikuto asked peering from the bathroom. I glared at him. "Stay in there." I commanded. He stared at me. I turned back to Yaya. "Can I talk to you later? I have to take care of…him." I made a disgusted face at Ikuto. "Sure, of course. But make sure you two are being safe, okay?" Yaya said and left. My mouth dropped to the floor. "Yaya…said…" Ikuto started laughing and I glanced at him. "Interesting friend, I like her." "You can't date her." I said right away. "Well, of course I'm not going to date her." He said reassuringly. I sighed in relief. "I want to date you."

I looked at him with wide eyes. His face was dead serious, traces of humor gone. His midnight blue eyes searched mine. "L-Let's patch up that wound." I suggested running back to the bathroom. Ikuto watched me like a hawk. I took out the first aid kit I had stored and came back out. "First, let's get it clean. We don't want it to be infected." I pointed out. Ikuto nodded. I guided him to the bathroom and poured some cold water on the wound. "OW! That stings!" He whined. "Don't be such a baby." I responded. I put some medicine on it and patched it up. "Your all good. You can put your shirt back on." I stated avoiding my eyes from his god like chest. "But my shirts torn." He stated grabbing it. It looked like a piece of dried up cloth. "Fine, I'll get you new clothes. Just stay here. If anyone tries to come in, hide. Got it?" I asked. He nodded. "Good."

I walked out of the room awkwardly. The prince of all enemies would be staying in my room. And Yaya wants to date him. What's wrong with the world??? I walked to a lower level where the shops were. I went to the mens side. "Can I help you?" A lady asked. "Um, I'm just looking…for a birthday present for my friend." I stated coolly. She nodded. "Yes, how sweet. What exactly were you thinking of getting him?" She asked. I thought. "Probably some black shirt and pants. He likes that color." Okay, let's go look over there then, shall we?" To pick out a size was hard. I estimated his size from memory. I ended up getting a silk black button down shirt and black pants. "Well, I hope he enjoys his present." The lady stated. "Thanks for the help." I bowed and walked out. I went back to my room and looked in. "Ikuto?" I whispered closing the door. He wasn't there. I check the bathroom. Nothing. "Well, maybe he left. This sure does take a load off." I said laying on my bed. 'I'm worried. Something doesn't feel right.' I turned to the side and gasped. Ikuto was sprawled on the floor by my bed. "IKUTO!" I yelled falling to his side. "Ikuto?" I called again. He wasn't breathing. "Ikuto? Can you hear me?" I put my hands and pushed down. Nothing happened. I tried again. 'I'm really going to regret this tomorrow.' I thought.

I bent over to his head and laid my lips on his. I breathed in. I looked back up he was the same. I tried again, this time my face was flushed not only from panic, but by the fact that I was technically kissing him. 'The kiss of life.' My head chanted. I put my lips to his once more to find him responding. His hand went to the back of my head and his other one was placed on my back. He clutched me tight to his body as he deepened the kiss. 'AH!' I pushed against his chest, trying to struggle free. 'LET GO!' I shouted in my head. His hands loosened and I fell from his grasp, my breath coming in gasps. He sighed. "You squirm around too much when you kiss someone." He stated. I glared. "I wasn't kissing you, I was saving your LIFE!" I stated. "And a kiss does this how…?" He asked smirking. My heart was pounding and my face flushed more. "Its called the 'kiss of life'." I said crossing my arms. "So it was a kiss." He smirked, delighted. "Forget it, you'll never understand." I said getting up. "What happened?" I demanded. He got up as well. "I'm not quite sure, I was just sitting on your bed and I fell…I think."

I raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, here are your clothes. Go change in the bathroom." I ordered. "Sure." He walked to the bathroom and stopped. Without turning he spoke. "The time is coming, Amu. We will be taking over the world soon." Goose bumps rose on my arms and neck. "And when that time comes, I'm not holding back." He turned and looked at me with midnight blue eyes. "When that time comes, you will be mine." He stated and closed the door.

**ShellyCullen: Hope you all like it! More reviews=next chapter!!! ;3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angel of Darkness**

**ShellyCullen: Hello viewers. I've been having weird dreams lately, though I only remember parts of it. Due to these dreams I have gotten great ideas for this story and from where I'm going, we haven't even touched the peek of this tale.**

**Amu: Wow, what a speech.**

**Ikuto: Can you put those words into action? **

**ShellyCullen: Maybe...and thus the story continues…**

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
The world is in your hand  
But I will fight until the end_ _  
_

**Chapter Six:**

**The Concert**

_He looked at me with midnight blue eyes. "When that time comes, you will be mine." He stated and closed the door._

I shivered in disgust. _'He'll never own me. Ever.' _I sighed and plopped onto the bed. Then put my fingers on my lips. _'It wasn't a kiss. It wasn't a kiss. Get over it.'_ I told myself. I rested on the bed for a few minutes, trying to calm my body down. The door opened and I looked up.

Ikuto came out with wet hair. I haven't even heard the shower start. His blue hair almost looked black as his dark eyes glistened. He wore the button down shirt with the first two open and the pants fitted him nicely. "Hmm. It suits you." I stated casually. "You actually have good taste. I didn't think you could pull it off." Ikuto said and got a white towel. He started drying his hair. He looked somewhat content, a little happier than usual. I checked the time. 6:48 p.m.

"Well, what are you planning on doing _prince_ Ikuto." He raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to be funny? Or are you asking to be locked up?" His face was somewhat teasing as a smirk came to his lips. I rolled my eyes. "Are you hungry?" I asked. _'Did these creatures of the night even eat?' _"A little. What do you have?" He asked, sitting down at the end of the bed. I thought.

"I can probably snag you a couple of burgers, but not without earning a few looks." I stated. "Burger?" He asked confused. "What? You don't know what a burger is?" He shook his head. I wanted to laugh. It was almost…cute that he didn't know what it was. "Its made from cow." I said. His eyes narrowed. "You humans actually eat those kinds of things?" He asked, disgusted. "Oh, I'm sorry. We don't serve the finest for his majesty." I said, sarcastically. All traces of my humor were gone. He glared. "Just go." He stated, waving his hand lazily. I glowered.

"Just so you know, I'm not a servant. So don't expect everything from me." My voice threatened. I knew it was a bad idea to talk to him that way, but I had to defend my race. Humans would never serve these _things._ He ignored me and dazed off into space. I sighed and got up. "Two cheeseburgers it is." I murmured and walked out.

7:03 P.M.

"Hinamori-san!" I looked up from the bag of burgers I had to see Yaya and Tadase-kun walking up to me. Yaya smiled with an I-know-something-you-don't expression and Tadase looked at me shyly. I never really understood him. "Yaya? Tadase-kun? What are you doing here?" I asked, confused. I examined Tadase-kun. He looked a little taller, his blonde hair cut in a cute stylish way. His eyes were a pretty shade mixture of red and pink. I never _really _noticed him. Not until now, anyway.

Tadase smiled at me and I smiled back. Maybe there was something else to him, after all. "Amu-chan! How's everything going?" Yaya asked, curiously. I could tell she wanted to know how Ikuto was. "Oh, you know. Same old, same old." I stated. Yaya giggled. "Um…Hinamori-san." Tadase said. I looked over to him. _'He's blushing? Aw, that's so cute.' "Yes, Tadase-kun?" My face was going pink now. 'Why didn't I ever notice Tadase before???'_

"I was just going to a concert to hear Secondhand Serenade play. Would you like to join me?" He asked looking down and smiling sheepishly. My face was bright pink. "Yes!" I stated. Then the bag of food in my hand reminded me of Ikuto. "Well…first I need to go home. I'm…uh, going to drop of this food." I stated holding up the bag. "Oh, I see. I'll meet you back here at 7:15 then?" He asked. I nodded. "I'll be here.

I was walking, no. Floating to my room. I don't remember a time when I felt this happy. This ready to go and do something. Tadase was perfect. Smart, strong, and nice. Not to mention he was extremely cute. I walked in smiling to see Ikuto leaning against the wall, searching my face. My smile faded. "Well, you look happy." He accused. I shrugged. "I'm going to hang out with Yaya and Tadase later." I stated. My face flushed when I said Tadase and Ikuto's eyes narrowed. "Your not cheating on me, are you?" He asked, coldly.

"Cheating? We're not going out!" I pointed out. "Then what were all the signals for?" He asked as if I were stupid. "Signals? What signals?!" I demanded. "The kiss?" He asked. I glared. "For the last time, it was NOT a kiss!" I yelled. "Then why do you stare at my chest whenever I'm not wearing a shirt?" He said matter-o-fact. I flushed. "To check your, wound of course." I said. He walked over to me and I backed up.

"D-Don't try anything! Remember, I'm not like your servants!" My heart pounded in my ears. He was close now, I could smell the shampoo he used. What a nice smell. He leaned over and I braced myself for the worst, shutting my eyes and preparing to attack. Instead of a stupid action though, he pressed his soft lips to my forehead. He kissed my head and looked at me with mesmerizing blue eyes. "Don't be stupid, Amu." He murmured softly as he tucked a few strands of hair behind my ear. My breath was caught.

He looked at me once more and turned around, returning to the bed. "I'll see you later." He said and opened the bag of burgers. "Oh." I murmured. I hadn't seen him grab the bag. I walked out and closed the door, leaning against it. 'What…was that? He was so gentle, so kind just then.' A beat of a lullaby started playing and I remembered the concert. I looked at my watch. 7: 23. _'Oh, crap!' _And I ran to the food court, leaving the cat boy to himself.

**ShellyCullen: Yes, Secondhand Serenade is in this story! YAY! By the way, I do not own them either. So you should listen to their songs. Love them people! Or hate them. Do what you want. More reviews=next chapter!!! ;3**

**ShellyCullen: Since I messed up on THE KIDNAPPER, I want to make it up to you people. Here's a sneak peek to the next chapter! :3  
**

'_Wow. I'm on a date with Tadase. This is AMAZING! But,...' _

"Hinamori-san…would you…be…my girlfriend?" Tadase asked, blushing like crazy. My mind drifted off to Ikuto.

"Amu. You've been a very bad girl." Ikuto stated. He was closer than ever. "What the HELL are you DOING?!?!?!!?" I screamed as my face was as red as a tomato. _'This can't be legal.'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Angel of Darkness**

**ShellyCullen: Hello people who love this story! Today we got new lab partners and I got to sit with this new kid. I'd never heard him say anything since he seems so shy. So when I asked him a question and he answered I heard him with a big accent! I was thinking 'OMG! An accent! You barely hear anyone with them anymore.' I was so tempted to ask him a question just to hear him talk. However, since I'm so shy at school I saved myself the embarrassment. **

**Amu: What's with you and accents? And why do girls like guys with them???**

**ShellyCullen: Because it HOT!!! But seriously, it was so funny to hear him talk. (In a good way. Not to make fun of or be mean) I was giggling in my head.**

**Amu: *Sweat drop. Oh, boy.**

**ShellyCullen: Something that turns me on in a guy would be button down shirts either black or white. I just love them!!! Hehe. Reviewers, please tell me a turn on you find in a guy and I might post it in the story! ;3**

**Amu: **_**ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara. **_**Wait, where did Ikuto go???**

_Angel of darkness  
Angel of darkness  
Don't follow your command  
But I will fight and I will stand_

**Chapter Seven:**

**Fall For You**

_I looked at my watch. 7: 23. __'Oh, crap!' __And I ran to the food court, leaving the cat boy to himself._

'_Great. Now Tadase is going to think I stood him up. Stupid Ikuto!'_ An image of Ikuto smirking evilly appeared in my head. 'Ha. I made you late!' He'd say. I shook my head and ran back to the food court. Many people crowded the area as I looked around for his blonde hair.

"Hinamori-san!" I smiled and turned to the sound of his voice. Tadase stood by burger king holding up a C.D. "Hinamori-san. The concerts down stairs. You will accompany me, won't you?" He asked as his red/pink eyes stared at me. I melted. "Of course." I stated.

We headed down to the basement of the camp, where music was blasting and silent whispers were heard. _'Wow. I'm on a date with Tadase. This is AMAZING! But, I have this strange feeling we're being followed.' _I looked at my surroundings, trying to capture a sound of rigidness. Nothing. _Click. _My head whipped around startled. _'I know those footsteps anywhere.' _I searched the dimly lit room for a sign of Ikuto, but he wasn't there. _'Ha. It's just my imagination.' _

"I'll get us some punch." Tadase offered. I nodded. A new song started and I listened to the lyrics.

**_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_**

**_It couldn't be that we have been this way before _**

**_I know you don't think that I am trying _**

_**I know you're wearing thin down to the core** _

My mind was drifting off to Ikuto. _'This song couldn't explain him better. Always fighting…and he sure is wearing thin down to the core!'_

**_But hold your breath _**

**_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _**

**_Over again _**

_**Don't make me change my mind** _

'_I wish he would change his mind.'_ I sighed and sat on the red sofas placed in the room. My head rested on my hand.

**_I won't live to see another day _**

**_I swear it's true _**

**_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _**

_**You're impossible to find** _

The music screamed Ikuto and my body suddenly yarned for him. I wanted to see him again.

**_This is not what I intended _**

**_I always swore to you that I would never fall apart _**

**_You always thought that I was stronger _**

**_I may have failed _**

_**But I have loved you from the start** _

'_Ikuto always had been stronger than me, even when I was at my best. Did Ikuto feel this way about me???'_

**_Oh, But hold your breath _**

**_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _**

**_Over again _**

**_Don't make me change my mind _**

**_I won't live to see another day _**

_**I swear it's true** _

**_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _**

_**It's impossible to find** _

I closed my eyes and listened hard.

_**So breathe in so deep **_

_**Breathe me in **_

_**I'm yours to keep **_

_**And hold onto your words **_

_**'Cause talk is cheap **_

_**And remember me tonight **_

_**When you're asleep** _

"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you." Whispered in my ear. I shot out of the seat and looked up at the midnight blue eyes I had missed so much. He was here.

**_Over again _**

**_Don't make me change my mind _**

**_I won't live to see another day _**

**_I swear it's true _**

**_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _**

_**You're impossible to find** _

"I-Ikuto? What are you doing here?" I asked, flushing. The song was ending and my common sense was coming back to me.

**_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you _**

**_Over again _**

**_Don't make me change my mind _**

**_I won't live to see another day _**

**_I swear it's true _**

**_Because a girl like you is impossible to find _**

_**You're impossible to find** _

The song ended and people cheered. Ikuto smirked. "I thought this was a concert? Doesn't a band or someone play live rather than a C.D. start?" He asked, smugly. I glared. "No ones had a live performance in a while. It's too dangerous to bring other humans out for a concert, so this is how it's done." I stated. He nodded, understanding. "Because of my kind, am I right?" I nodded.

He sighed and looked at me. "Then I'll just have to change your mind about us. We are better people than you think." He said winking. I rolled my eyes. "Doubt it." "Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked. I looked over to see Tadase standing by us, bewildered. Two cups were in his hands as I remembered. 'I forgot Tadase was here! Stupid song.'

"Who…is this?" Tadase asked unsure. Ikuto glared at the boy and put his arms around me possessively. "Ikuto. Let go!" I struggled. He ignored me. "What do you want?!" Ikuto asked, his voice as cold as ice. The era around him was menacing. Tadase's eyes narrowed. "I'm on a date with Hinamori-san." Tadase answered, promptly. Ikuto smirked, a wicked idea coming to mind. I gulped.

"Ah, you're on a date with Amu-chan." Ikuto said smoothly while playing with my hair. I flushed. "Are you sure she's not already taken?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at Tadase. Tadase face flushed from anger. "What are you doing to her?!?!?!" He demanded. Ikuto chuckled. "Just having some fun, is all." Then his cold lips touched mine. Fire works were going off and sparks lit all around. My head was getting dizzy and I couldn't feel my legs anymore. My body wouldn't respond.

"L-let go of her!!!" Tadase yelled. Our lips parted and I stood there, shocked. 'My first real kiss…was stolen by an Angel of Darkness.' His arm encircled around me tighter. "What if I don't want to?" He asked. Tadase was almost as red as I was. "She doesn't want you to kiss her!!!" Tadase stated. "How do you know what she wants? She wants a guy who will take control, not a little boy like you!" Ikuto said, simply. Tadase didn't reply.

Everyone in the room stared at us, but my mind kept replaying the kiss. 'My first kiss…my first kiss.' "Well, its been nice talking to you. Now excuse us, Amu and I need to get back to _our _room." Ikuto started moving, grabbing my hand and bringing me along. I was still shocked. 'My first kiss…from Ikuto.'

"WHAT the HELL were you THINKING!!!" I screamed at Ikuto once we reached my room. He remained calm, not caring. "What? I was just having some fun." He said as if I didn't matter. "Having fun?!?!?! First, you ruin my date, then you lie about a number of things, and to top it off, you kiss me!!! My first kiss, in front of everyone!!!" I boomed. "Aw. I was your first kiss?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

"Oh, forget it. You ruined my whole night, stupid cat! Now Tadase will hate me. Tadase." I looked down sadly. I could feel my eyes filling with water. He was so mean to Tadase, and now Tadase hated me to. I didn't notice when, but Ikuto was suddenly beside me. Several emotions crossing his face. "First of all, I don't want you seeing that boy. He keeps coming on to you." Ikuto said harshly. I glared.

"You can't tell me what to do! You don't own me!!!" I yelled, crossing my arms. A wicked smile came upon his face. "Don't I?" He asked. "AHH!" I shrieked. We were suddenly on the king sized bed I had. He lay over me, pinning me down. One of his hands were holding both of mine down above my head and the rest of him were on top of my legs. I tried to break free. No luck. "What are you DOING?!?!" He smirked and lifted up the bottom of my shirt so my stomach was revealed. 'Oh, shit!' His cold index finger circled around my belly and I shivered.

"Amu. You've been a very bad girl." Ikuto stated. He was closer than ever. "What the HELL are you DOING?!?!?!!?" I screamed again as my face was as red as a tomato. _'This can't be legal.' "And do you know what happens to bad girls?" Ikuto challenged, his voice low and husky. I tried to breathe right. 'In, out. In, out.' I reminded myself. _His finger moved a little higher and my heart was going to burst. "They get punished." He said, enjoying himself. Amusement was held in his eyes.

'_Don't worry Amu. He's bluffing! Don't let him see you sweat!_' I convinced myself, though I felt like crap. His hand still played by my stomach and I tried to ignore my pounding heart. I swallowed. He started chuckling and released me. I shot out of bed, my face red. "Be good now, Amu. Next time I might just handcuff you to the bed." He teased, but I had a feeling he would. I was gasping now. "You…PERVERT!!!" I yelled and smacked him. Then I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door before he could make another move. _'Note to self: Whenever I feel pity for Ikuto, FORGET IT!!!'_

**ShellyCullen: I think the best song for this chapter would be 'Somebody's watching me.' Its appropriately named. And Secondhand Serenade! I'm OBSESSED with their music. Hehe. And PLEASE read my new story THE SECRET LIFE OF AMU HINAMORI!!! More reviews=next chapter!!! ;3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Angel of Darkness**

**ShellyCullen: Thanks for the reviews people! I'm starting to really get into the story and I've had lack of sleep because of it. I was writing at night because I couldn't sleep until I wrote it down.**

**Amu: Oh, I'm sorry.**

**ShellyCullen: Its okay. **

**Ikuto: Who cares? I get my moments with Amu.**

**ShellyCullen: So…sleepy… **_**Thud. **_***Passes out.**

**Amu: OH NO! ShellyCullen? Are you okay???**

**Ikuto: Oh SHIT! She's dead! Who's going to finish the chapter???**

**Amu: *Rolls eyes. Whatever, Ikuto. Let's just continue. **_**ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara.**_

**Ikuto: As if they didn't know that already. *Pokes ShellyCullen with a stick. Yep, she's dead.**

_Hunt goes on  
deep in the night  
time to pray  
down on your knees_

**Chapter Eight:**

**Sleep**

_Then I ran to the bathroom and slammed the door before he could make another move. 'Note to self: Whenever I feel pity for Ikuto, FORGET IT!!!'_

I stayed in the bathroom for a while, scared of what Ikuto was plotting. 'I hate that guy!' I glanced over at the clock on my wall and yawned. 1:43 a.m. 'Time to sleep.' I picked out my p.j.s which were light pink shorts that said 'cheer' on the butt (Soooo not my character) And a dark pink spaghetti strap. I washed my face and brushed my teeth as my eyes felt heavy. "So…tired." I muttered to myself. I walked out of the bathroom, stretching and crawling into bed. I didn't bother turning off the lights, only one small one was lit by my bed giving off a heavenly glow. I pulled the blanket over my head, prepared for sleep.

I heard rustles and arms were around my body. I gasped and turned. Ikuto laid on the bed, embracing me with one eye open. He looked tired too. "What?" He mumbled, sleepily. "What are you doing in my bed?" I whispered. The neighbors hated when there was loud noise. "I'm sleepy. I'm just gonna rest." He stated as he snuggled me to his chest. I pulled away. "Here, you can sleep on the sofa." I pointed to the red sofa that was across from my bed.

He pouted and his lower lip came out. "That's not very comfy. This bed is very soft." He stated, brushing his fingers against the fabric. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I'll sleep on the sofa." I sighed and sat up. Then, his hands clutched my breasts. I turned pink. "YOU-!" I was pulled under the bed as he hugged me in a tight grasp. "Oh, no your not. This bed is plenty big for the both of us." He said. I could hear the smile in his voice. "If its so big, why are we cramped into one space?" I challenged, but my body was failing me. I couldn't fight anymore. I needed sleep.

"For warmth?" He said as a question. "That's if it's freezing." I said matter-o-fact. "Well, it's much more comfortable. Just sleep." I sighed, giving up. I was too tired to argue, much less put up an actual fight. I laid still and relaxed, drifting to dream world. "Wow, you actually stayed." Ikuto said, shocked. "Uh huh." I muttered, half asleep. I could feel my conscious slipping. "Amu, I love you." He stated, quietly. I nodded, not paying attention. "So do I." And then I was under, not seeing the danger I had just put myself in.

**Amu: Wow. That chapter was…short.**

**Ikuto: ARE YOU KIDDING!!! NOTHING HAPPENED!!! And this was, what. Four paragraphs?  
**

**ShellyCullen: *Woke up. Next chapter the action begins. Hehehe.**

**Amu: I don't like the sound of that.**

**Ikuto: I LOVE to hear that.**

**ShellyCullen: And here are your sneak peeks people! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE vote on my poll AND AND AND read my story THE SECRET LIFE OF AMU HINAMORI!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"_Your mine now." Ikuto stated as a he smirked in pleasure. 'OH, dear lord!'_

"_We're under attack! REPEAT! THE HUMAN BASE IS UNDER ATTACK!"_

"_WHAT???!!! I'M NOT HAVING SEX!!!! NO WAY!!!!!! I'M WAY TO YOUNG!!!"_


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel of Darkness**

**ShellyCullen: WOW! Thank you all for more reviews. Have you guys read my new story??? I'm not getting anymore reviews so I don't know if I should continue or not.**

**Ikuto: Yea, yea, yea. We get it, poor you. Now to the chapter.**

**ShellyCullen: Wow. Your supportive.**

***Random person comes in. Person: **_**ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara.**_

**ShellyCullen: Wait. Who r u????**

**Person: …..**

**Ikuto: Who cares?!!! Start the chapter!**

**Chapter Nine:**

**The War Continues**

_And then I was under, not seeing the danger I had just put myself in._

I opened one eye, dazed. It had been a long day. I yawned and stretched, looking around the room. _'I'm looking for someone? Who?'_ Then it came back to me. "IKUTO!" I yelled and searched my dark surroundings. The room was quiet, peaceful as last night's events came back to me. "When I find Ikuto, I swear!"

The door opened and I looked over to see Ikuto coming in with a tray of food in his hands. There were eggs and pancakes, dipped in syrup along with orange juice on the side. At the center sat a vase with a red flower in it. "Don't swear for my sake." He teased, placing the food on my lap. I stared at it, then him bewildered. _'Don't trust him!' _I glared and looked over at the delicious food. "Is it poisoned?" I asked, harshly.

He made an innocent look. "Would I do that?" He mocked. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, c'mon. I know you're hungry." He stated. My stomach growled and he smirked. "See?" He said, proving his statement. I scowled, but started eating anyway. The food was fantastic, no. It was tremendous! I was devouring the food, bite after bite, while Ikuto watched me, curiously. I blushed. "W-What?" I asked.

"Well, I've never really had that kind of food. Is it even edible?" He asked, his eyes narrowed at the pancake on my fork. "You've never had pancakes?! What do you EAT on your planet???" I asked, giggling. "Some food grown from the ground. I wasn't sure if this is even what you wanted. I did some research." He said, winking. "One day I'm going to force you to eat something like pancakes. Everyone needs some sugar in their diet." I replied.

He smirked and nodded. "I'm not one for getting punished, but if its you forcing me, I can make some exceptions." Then he leaned over and ate the pancake piece on my fork. "HEY!" I whined._ 'He ate my pancake!' _He started chewing, tasting the syrup flavored food. "It's…alright." He stated after a while. The food was gone and I sighed, happily. It had been a while since I had a home made meal. _'Was it…years???'_ My memories started filling through my head and I shook them out. _'I don't need to remember.'_

Ikuto smiled at me then got up_. 'Was that the first REAL smile I saw from him??? It was…cute.'_ I was stunned by his smile, barely noticing what he was doing. I was suddenly lifted from the bed and into his arms. "What's going on?!" I asked, startled. "Amu, its time." He stated with a mischievous look on his face. "Time for-." _BOOM _The walls and ground rattled and shook as screaming started. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" I screamed. 'Did they find us?' Unexpectedly, black angel wings appeared from Ikuto's back. Long and angel like. The first time I had seen his wings. "We're under attack! REPEAT! THE HUMAN BASE IS UNDER ATTACK!" The intercom was louder as the woman's voice was filled with panic. "What?" I said. My eyes were filling up. _'Everything? Everyone? Gone?'_

The intercom came on again, this time a male. "We have you now, humans. Surrender now to King Johnson. Or this will be your last night." The voice threatened, though it sounded charming._ 'Why were these Angels of Darkness so charming?' _Time was flying past me. Ikuto went through the ceiling, braking a hole through it. I gasped, terrified.

"Your mine now." Ikuto stated as a he smirked in pleasure. _'OH, dear lord!' _I looked down to see bombs and fire shooting. The war was here. It had caught up with us. Worry and panic was running through my system. Was this the end? _'Yaya! Tadase!' _"NOOO!" I screamed, trying to break free. Ikuto held me in the air, tight to himself. "L-let go of ME!!!" I yelled. "Never again." His voice so low and rough, I couldn't be sure he, himself was really there anymore. I grabbed the hair clip that was hanging from my locks and pushed a small button under it. Blades came from all four sides as I jammed it into the prince's shoulder. "AHHH!" He screamed, dropping me. I was falling.

My hands reached out to grab something. Anything! But the air was coming up as I went down, finding nothing to my advantage. I skidded to the ground, falling on my side to the concrete roof. "Ow." I muttered. I forced my legs to get up, wincing in pain when I realized the aching burns they left. The left side of my face was warmer than the rest of me. _'I'm scratched.' _My knees were burning and blood trickled down my arm. A cut on my right side. "YAYA! TADASE!" I yelled running into the war zone. I opened the door and people came rushing out, only to be stopped by more Dark Angels. I ran in.

The walls were still rumbling as guns were sound firing and smoke was rising. People pushed past me, their weapons were ineffective._ 'Yaya? Tadase?' _An angel of darkness approached me and I glared. I was completely defenseless while a gun laid in his hand. A gun pointed to me. I froze.

"STOP!!!" A voice screamed in terror. The man fell and coughed out blood. He looked weak, destroyed. "Huh?" I thought. "AMU!" I turned to see Yaya running towards me with some new device in her hand. I gave her a hug. "Where's Tadase?" I asked, worriedly. The guns were still shooting as rock crumbled from above us. "I don't know!" Yaya shrieked. "Go, Yaya. I'll look for Tadase." I said turning to a random room. "AMU! WAIT!" I walked in to find an outraged Ikuto glaring at me as blood poured from his freshly made wound. "Amu." He said, menacingly. A growl rumbled from his chest. I backed up.

His hand grabbed a fist full of my shirt and threw me to the wall. I winced, sliding to the ground. "Do you really think your stronger than me?! That you can defeat ME!!!" He was yelling, no trace of the Ikuto I knew anywhere. I drew closer to the wall. "You know NOTHING Amu. You'll NEVER understand anything!!!" He grabbed my hair this time, pulling me up. Everything was hurting. He picked me up again, but this time he dropped me. I fell onto the cool carpet, blacking out. The last thing I remember was Ikuto's wings disappearing.

Fabric. That's what I felt when I woke up. Fluffy, soft fabric. My hands grabbed the stuff and I yelped. I looked down. A white bandage was over my arm. 'The war.' I reminded myself. The door flew open and I looked over, alert. A girl in a maids outfit came in. Her hair was a muddy brown and her eyes were light blue. She came over to me and smiled. "Feeling better?" She asked. Her voice was soft and warm, I smiled back nervously. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where am I?" I asked. She opened a curtain which revealed the sun. _'Ah, I've missed windows.' _"Your at King Johnson's palace, of course." She stated, as if I were mental. "Oh." I said, embarassed. Then my eyes widened.

"Then Ikuto-?" My voice trembled. 'He hurt me.' My hand drew to my back which was aching.' She looked down, shameful. "He's fine. I'm very sorry what had happened to you." She almost looked regrettful. "Why am I here?" I questioned. She blinked, bewildered. "Because of Ikuto. He brought you in with strict orders. I nearly fainted when I saw you in his arms." She almost smiled at the memory. I raised an eyebrow.

"Now…Amu. I want to ask you something." She plopped onto the side of the bed I sat on, her voice dead serious. I waited. "Are you doing it with Ikuto?" She sounded like she was hiding a giggle. "WHAT???!!! I'M NOT HAVING SEX!!!! NO WAY!!!!!! I'M WAY TO YOUNG!!!" I yelled, my throat burning. She laughed. "Well, that's a relief." She got up and grabbed fresh towels. "You should have seen the way Ikuto was holding you, so carefully. And the look in his eyes." She sounded far away. I blushed. "I was so sure that you must have been the mother of his baby." She giggled and took the towels to the bathroom in the large room. "WHAT?!?!" I yelled.

She came back out, laughing. "Relax. I can see now that you aren't pregnant. I'll tell Prince Ikuto your awake." She said. "WAIT! Don't!" I yelled, but she disappeared behind the wooden doors. I sighed. I wasn't sure I wanted to see Ikuto anymore.

**ShellyCullen: Well, that's it for now. More review=next chapter!!! ;3**

**Sneak peek:**

"_Where's Tadase and Yaya?" I demanded._

"_I-Ikuto?!?!? W-What are you doing to…me?" The last part I whispered. I shivered in pleasure._

"_Now, what do we have here?" A strong voice called. I looked up terrified.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Angel of Darkness**

**ShellyCullen: AHHHH!!!! I just made a HUGE error. Last chapter I forgot the lyrics! *Weep. I'm so sorry. Let's pretend there's something there.**

**Ikuto: Yeah, because we all know you have an active imagination.**

**ShellyCullen: *Blushes. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!?!**

**Ran: **_**ShellyCullen does not own Shugo Chara! Step, kick, Jump!**_

_you can't hide from the  
eternal light  
until my last  
breath I will fight( I will fight...)_

**Chapter Ten:**

**The Escape**

_I sighed. I wasn't sure I wanted to see Ikuto anymore._

The room was different from our camp. It had the whole 1900's sense going on. Almost princess like, but Ikuto was a prince so I guess it made sense. In the big room I felt overwhelmed, almost mystified by the life of it. It was so bright and open, nothing you would expect from an angel of darkness.

I shuffled out of the blankets and hopped out of the bed. Then, took a deep breath. No more fooling around. I will stop the angels of darkness and save Yaya and Tadase, no matter how much it will cost me.

It was hard to think like that. The relationship I had developed between the prince was a sort of friendship. An irreplaceable feeling. If worse times came to worse, we could assume that by the end of this war, I was going to lose a dear friend. No matter who won, I would end up getting hurt.

I opened the wooden doors and peeked out into the empty hallway. It was time to escape.

I started running north of the castle. I wouldn't have much time to get out with my friends with that maid in the way. I had to think quickly. _If I were to have prisoners, where would I keep them?_ They'd need to be somewhere where no one saw them and no one could hear them. _The basement!_

I continued my way watching for any stairways or people to come. The castle was empty, as if it were deserted. The walls hung pictures of many men and women, probably the ancestors of Ikuto. Each held an important era to themselves, showing the superiority they held.

I had got to the end of the hall, gasping for air. There was a stair case going downstairs, hopefully the dungeon. I caught my breath and ran down.

Into the dark path, the adrenaline entered my veins. Terror and blood pumped into my body, giving me an extra boost of energy. I came to a halt as a steel door stood in front of me. The medal reminded me of home and I had to swallow back tears. How many people had we lost this time?

I pushed the doors open with force and walked inside. It wasn't the dungeon at all. It was a room lit dimly by a lamp with stone walls. The bed stood at the back of the room, the center part. It was plain, white and neatly fixed. A secret room?

I turned around panicked, and froze. At the door stood Ikuto, a towel hung on his shoulders. His hair was dripping wet as the silk black p.j.s I got him were on. He looked surprised to find me here, almost confused. I stared back and looked down. Now what?

The silence lasted for an eternity. I didn't want to talk to him. To see him. To hear his voice. I wanted Yaya and Tadase. I needed to know they were all right. The silence hung a little longer as I brought my head up and looked straight at Ikuto. "I'm leaving." I stated sharply and stomped to the door.

He brought me into an embrace. "I'm sorry." He murmured softly into my hair. His body was warm and solid, making me feel safe and secure. How long had it been since I felt this way? How long had it been since I've actually felt anything real? My hands were limply at my sides as he held me tight. I didn't make an effort to move, but I could tell he wouldn't let me go if I did. It was almost as if he were comforting himself more than me.

He tipped my face up with his hand and stared into my eyes. I looked back as the images returned of last night. I winced and turned my head away. I didn't dare look at the expression on his face. I was hurt. He had hurt me deeply and it left a scar. I did care for Ikuto, but not enough trust was left for me to forgive him. Not yet.

He left go of me as I stared at the flat ground. I had to keep moving. I started walking out the door again and this time he didn't try to stop me. I came out of the room and looked back, finding that Ikuto had disappeared. I'm sorry, Ikuto, but duty comes first.

I ran back up to the castle, searching for Yaya and Tadase, but everywhere I went led me to a new place, a different room. These secret hide outs were getting me mad, but could also be helpful. When I finally checked the 200th room I plopped onto the ground. It was no use. Where ever Yaya and Tadase were, they weren't inside the castle. They were somewhere else.

A large window was in front of me as the sun started to set. The day was over. I had lost the battle. Trying to save everyone. To save the world from our enemies was hard. I was alone in this war, the only one who was able to escape. This was the end. I was the survivor…and that was that.

I held onto my knees and looked at the ground. All the courage and strength I had, had abandoned me when I needed it the most. Where was the strong willed Amu? The one that could keep moving no matter what happened? She was lost. I thought. Lost and drowned out by the thought of losing everything and being alone again.

It was too much to bear. The sadness of losing everything not once, but twice was overbearing. But I had to keep moving, to live on. That was what my parents had wished. That was why they kept the war a secret from me.

I clenched my fists and stood up, bringing my head up. The time to be strong was here. I had to keep going until nothing was left. Though the dream seemed impossible now, I had to believe. And to do that, I had to make up with Ikuto first. I had a favor to ask him.

**ShellyCullen: I thought this chapter brought a lot of insight of how am gets her strength and keeps moving forward without braking apart. Can she keep it up though?**


	11. Notice

Dear fans.

I'm sorry I've broken my promise. I have not been able to keep up with all my stories, but I haven't done this on purpose. I'm 17 now. I don't have as much time to goof off and write without worry. There is too much going on in my life and much more to come. I have to take my responsibilities seriously and updating every single story I've started on fanfiction does not fit into that plan. The reason I've kept the stories up is so everyone can enjoy a little amuto bliss, but I understand it's unfair to find a story you love and realize it isn't completed and may never be.

If anyone is interested, I am willing to let certain stories be continued by fans. If anyone wants to write for **Hot n Cold or Crooks Babes and Bullets, **I willing gladly hand them over, though I _do_ expect rights for the plot and start of the story. Send me a message if you would like to write for any of them. My other books will be kept under my name and I will attempt to finish them unless something should come up.

**Flutter - Continued by Lee Loves KH Forever**

**My So Called Brother - Continued by thexlittlexlisa**

**Angel of Darkness - Continued by Pine Straw**

**The Babysitter - Continued by ChuluSempai18**

**The Kidnapper- Continued by Jemstone6259**

**Hell's Linger Kiss - Continued by cuppycakelol  
**

I hope you all understand.

Shelly


End file.
